verditefandomcom-20200213-history
Kokatana (Chapter)
History The Kokatana was the first attempt to create a non-niche red weapon that could be used in a similar fashion to a katana. The earliest attempts were mildly successful but often were a little too bulky to be used with a katana style. When the War-Bound weaponry finally reached generation 6, this changed! The Kokatana dropped in weight significantly with a Generation 6 design. Additionally this new design offered a centralized weight distribution and a thinner profile blade. It took about a year for this weapon to reach it's full potential but quickly former katana fighters were gravitating to it's use. The Kokatana has shown itself to have a highly diverse application while maintaining a compact nature. In modern day the Kokatana is the ultimate go-to for the light-red class of weaponry. Fun fact: Kokatana would basically mean child katana. It's a bit of a joke from the original creator (Derath) "Check out my baby Katana!" Weapon Properties Consult the following image for a quick property chart. The categories are explained as followed: * Speed - The weapons ability to accelerate and combo. * Range - The effective combat range of the weapon. * Weight - Effective measure of a weapon's guard break potential. * Offense - The onslaught potential of a two handed weapon. * Defense - The natural guard coverage a weapon provides. Variants Tsuchi Tsuchi variants are actually the only design for Kokatanas. The weapon would not be structurally reliable if it were made in any other variant. It also would not make weight! Kokatana Usage Weapon Advantages Weapon advantage is not a formula for victory/defeat. It simply means in a standard duel, one fighter will have to modify his/her technique more than the other. There are varying degrees of weapon advantages. Most are just minor nuisances while others can truly be game breaking! Here is the general consensus among high level fighter’s concerning the prevalence of generic weapon standards: (The advantage/disadvantage text is for the warrior using a Kokatana) Using a Kokatana a''gainst a:'' * Katana - Advantage * Light Red - No Advantage * Heavy Red - Slight Disadvantage * Pole Red - Disadvantage * Dual Weapons - Slight Advantage * Small Shield - Slight Advantage * Medium Shield - No Advantage * Large Shield - Disadvantage * Massive Shield - Slight Disadvantage * Archer - Great Disadvantage * Spear - Slight Disadvantage * Pike - Disadvantage Disclaimer: We do in fact understand that some techniques warrant different results on this generalized account of weapon advantage. Check this page for information on what these terms mean. In War The most common war practice concerning kokatanas is to use it as a supporting red weapon. Because the Kokatana is the largest of light reds it is not limited to flanking and less-fortified combat zones. However, it does struggle to safely make strikes in fully-equipped lines. The natural speed of the weapon does offset this disadvantage enough to consider it a viable option in any setting. (Important to note that the skill curve of this process is a bit more involved than just deciding to pick up a heavy red) The Kokatana performs exceptionally well on flanks where it's rapid offense can make short work of less-supported shields-men. A new practice in the chapter has been to pair the Kokatana with the gusoku styled armors. Allowing for full mobility and a passive defense to shield-arms. This naturally makes for a much more devastating combo than the standard fighter. Finally, the last major practice of the Kokatana is to use it as a backup weapon in an Archer kit. In Dueling Against other equipment, the Kokatana has some drawbacks. The biggest and most daunting of which is your vulnerability without a shield. However it's effective range allows for offensive opportunities that out-range most shieldsmen. Most duels are highly focused on striking at max range while utilizing strong footwork to maintain that preferred distance. In Training It is strongly recommended to train with a katana instead of a kokatana to better develop proper footwork and blade-work. In Combination A kokatana doesn't really have a need to be dual wielded or used in conjunction with a shield. The only notable practice is to have a dagger held with the weapon. Equipment Synergy The Kokatana performs well with a dedicated sheildsman ally focused on maximizing the killing potential of red weaponry. What this means is that the shield will be actively involved in intercepting enemy red, pike, and ranged fire intended for the kokatana. Simply having a shield ally is often deterrent enough to keep enemy shields from charging. While obvious, it is always best to mention that a Kokatana can gain maximum effectiveness when archers, pikemen, and shields-men target and eliminate enemy archers and pikes. Notable Users Derath Lactoes Vekt Gallery 1966698_10152297845565816_1385865116_n.jpg|Lactoes using a Kokatana 13307444_1050026775087085_5199962932209563050_n.jpg|Syllus with his Kokatana 19457498 1575717599126506 1239015878 o.jpg|Derath with his Kokatana Category:Chapter Equipment